The following abbreviations may be found herein:
3GPPThird Generation Partnership ProjectBSBase StationCACarrier AggregationCCCarrier ComponentD2D modeDirect Communication modeD2DDevice-to-DeviceD2D-UEUE with Direct (or D2D) communication capabilityD2D-SCHD2D Shared ChannelDLDownlinkDL-SCHDownlink Shared ChannelDRXDiscontinuous ReceptioneNBEnhanced Node BFDDFrequency Division DuplexGPSGlobal Positioning SystemHARQHybrid-Automatic Retransmission RequestLTELong Term EvolutionLTE-ALTE-AdvancedMACMedium Access ControlPCCPrimary Carrier ComponentPCellPrimary Serving CellPDCPPacket Data Convergence ProtocolPhysPhysicalProSeProximity-based ServicesRLCRadio Link ControlRRCRadio Resource ControlRXReceiveSCCSecondary Carrier ComponentSCellSecondary Serving CellSFNSystem Frame NumberSPSSemi Persistent SchedulingTBTransport BlockTDDTime Division DuplexTXTransmitUEUser EquipmentULUplinkUL-SCHUplink Shared Channel
Typically, when user equipments (UEs) or other mobile devices in a wireless communication system are operating in a cellular communication mode, data traffic goes through a centralised controller or access node such as base station (BS), even if the communicating devices are close to each other or even collocated. One benefit of centralised operation is improved ease of resource control & management and interference control & management. A potential drawback is less efficient resource utilisation. For instance, potentially double the amount of resources may be required for UEs operating in cellular mode. For example, in communication between two UEs operating in cellular communication mode, one cellular UE may need to have a first radio resource allocated between itself and the base station, and another radio resource may need to be allocated between the (or another) base station and the other cellular UE. An example of a centralized controller is an evolved NodeBs (eNBs) of long-term evolution (LTE).